Parrish Shoe Company
Parrish Shoe Company is a shoe manufacturing business based in Brantford, New Hampshire formerly run by CEO Samuel Parrish, who retired and handed control over to his son Alan Parrish. Its business and job opportunity attracted employment from all over town, including a long term employee Carl Bentley who was later promoted to president by the time of Alan's ownership. History Early days= Parrish Shoe Company was a large corporation that gained a solid reputation as making the best shoes in New England, for producing quality footwear since 1860. Sam Parrish was frequently present day to day at the factory, but his attempts at trying to keep his working life and private life separate were often jeopardised by Alan repeating to hide inside to escape from the bullying Billy Jessup's gang. Carl Bentley worked on the stamping line faithfully earning him his subtitle as "Soleman", with the secret sportswear project that he intended to demonstrate to Sam for a potential breakthrough in Brantford's economy. However, the fancy sports shoe proposal was a scrapped idea when his prototype was accidentally left on a conveyor belt by Alan in the middle of being sent out by Sam, damaging an expensive piece of equipment that ultimately cost Carl his job after taking the fall for Alan. Unaware to anyone until 1969, two boys buried a chest deep in the ground 100 years ago, that ended up being sighted with the Parrish Shoes factory construction site, discovered by Alan when coaxed into digging it back out by its drumbeats. Inside the chest was located an ancient but fancy looking board game called "Jumanji", claimed by Alan who took it home to play. |-|Jumanji timeline= Once Alan returned to Brantford 26 years after he started playing "Jumanji", he followed his instincts and headed for Parrish Shoes to find trace of his parent's whereabouts, discovering the abandoned factory building and the entire town of Brantford in poverty. Learning from a rough sleeper inside the factory office, because of Alan's uncertified disappearance, Sam spent all his time and money finding his son, ultimately abandoning his business and his faith which leads to the town's economy collapsing. Alan also encountered Carl Bentley now making a living as a police officer after his termination of employment from Sam 26 years ago, apologising for unintentionally causing the string of Carl's bad luck. |-|Restored timeline= Thanks to Alan finally winning "Jumanji", the alternative timeline was reversed and returned Alan and Sarah to 1969, allowing Alan to reconcile with his father and reveal himself to be the culprit behind Carl's misfortune, prompting Sam to take Carl back as an employee. Sam eventually retired from Parrish Shoes and allowed Alan to take over the family business, while he made Carl the company president in time for the Parrish Mansion's Christmas party. |-|TV= While the factory is unseen in the animated series, a young schoolboy encountered Judy and Peter, telling them that the shoe factory was run by his father and among many workers was Carl Bentley, whose son was friends with him. Judy and Peter, however, didn't believe this as the factory was long closed down in their timeline, helping the two realise they travelled backwards in time and met up with a younger Alan Parrish, having entered the game from 1965. Judy and Peter were able to track him later by the PF'Flyers shoe prints left in the mud. Alan eventually outgrew these shoes. Deleted scene A deleted scene from the film that also made its way into the novelisation concerning Alan's ownership of the company reveals that he made Carl the company president to congratulate his many years of employment. Notes *In a filmed but deleted film scene, as well as the 1995 novel, the Christmas presents that Alan and Sarah give Judy and Peter in 1995 are a new product of Parrish brand sneakers called "Jumanjis". *In Young Alan, Alan was also wearing PF'Flyers, presumably meaning Parrish Flyers. Category:Locations